


Cursed by the Shadow

by fmalover07



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmalover07/pseuds/fmalover07
Summary: The Nara clan had a curse that affected members at random. When they find out someone new has been cursed, Shikamaru tries his best to find the only person still alive that knows how to control it. T for language and violence. Canon ships.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the story! This chapter seems kind of rushed to me, which I apologize for. I am just terrible at starting a story. But anyway, thank you for seeming interested in my fic! I really hope its alright. This is my first ever Naruto fic.
> 
> I just want to stated that I haven't finished Shippuden yet, but I've seen too many spoilers, so I had to skip to the movie about their kids. And I love all of them! So please forgive me if I mess anything up with the facts or stuff. And, Im not really quite sure what everyones jutsus are, so I'm just going to use variations of their parents' jutsus. Also, there is an OC that plays a big role in this, so please bear with me. I know some people don't like OC's and that's okay. 
> 
> I do not own Naruto.

They wasted no time. Once they had heard all of their parents had been captured, every single one of them assembled. "It's up to us to save our parents." Bolt had spoken. Chouchou, Sarada, Himawari, Inojin, Shikadai, and Mirai all nodded in agreement. Kurenai hadn't been captured, but Shikamaru was a father figure to Mirai, so she wanted to help. Everyone decided that since shes the oldest, she would be in charge. "Himawari," Bolt's voice was heard again as he walked closer to his sister. "I think you need to stay here.. It's going to be dangerous, and mom and dad would be mad at me if anything happened to you." She just smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, brother. I can use my byakugan to help find them!" He simply smiled at his sister and then looked away when Mirai spoke.

"Okay, it's time to move out." Her voice was firm. A true leader.

000

They were hiding behind some crates of the warehouse when they had been noticed. "Ah, seems as if we have some visitors." The man who seemed to be in charge of this whole operation. "Why don't you.. Join us?" As he spoke, the boxes they were hiding behind flew to the side, revealing all of the kids to their parents, who had been stuck in what looked like a spider web on the wall. Hearing the gasping and shock in the adults' voice, the man just laugh.

"Let them go!" Bolt demanded, trying to sound as mean as he could. This only made the man laugh more. "Fine!" He moved his hands closer together, and began to form a ball in his hands. "Rasengan!" Charging towards the man, he could hear his parents yelling at him in the background, but he ignored them as usual. Bolt wanted to save them. But a swift kick from the enemy sent him flying and knocking him out.

"Brother!" Himawari yelled from her spot behind Chouchou. She tried to go over to him, but was stopped by the girl in front of her. Next up, Inojin had tried his luck with a mind transfer jutsu, failing and getting knocked out.

"Nothings working..." Shikadai spoke, mostly to himself. He was trying to think a plan of action. He tried, but nothing came to mind, which frustrated him. How was this so easy for his dad? He stopped trying to think when he saw Mirai head straight at the man, trying a head on attack. He then caught her in one of his webs, getting stuck onto the wall next to Naruto.

"Shikadai! No attacks on him work! Use your mind and try to figure out his weakness." Shikamaru gave his son advice.

"Shut up!" The man yelled at Shikadai's father. Slightly moving his hands, he looked towards Shikamaru and laughed, using a lightning jutsu to send electricity through the web, shocking the man. He let out a yell, and Temari's eyes widened.

"Dad!" His son yelled across the room. "Leave him alone!" The smaller Nara yelled at the crazy man, who just continued to laugh.

"Ah, so he is your dad? I know you two look alike, but I just wanted to make sure." After speaking, he shocked him again, this time with more power. The boy yelling out more every time. "Is this bothering you? Hmm?" Each shock giving more and more of a jolt.

"I SAID STOP!" Shikadai yelled, and in the same moment his eyes had become completely black. "Leave my dad alone!" His voice was deeper too.

"Shikadai, no! Don't do this!" He heard his dad's warning, but ignored it. And once his dad finished talking, the man sent him an even worse shock, sending out another yell of pain.

"Leave him alone! Leave all of them alone!" His voice was even deeper than his father's, sending chills down everyone's spines. The flames of the torches grew, and the man was surrounded by darkness. It was a shadow, but nobody had seen anything like this before, not even Shikamaru, who was the head of the Nara clan. Moments later, the shadow was moved off of the man, who was now lying on the ground in the fetal position. Shikadai started to fall to the ground only to be caught by Sarada. The webs released the adults, and Shikamaru ran to his child.

"Damn it, son." He spoke as he picked up the fourteen year old boy, carrying him out of the building, followed by the rest of its occupants. Sasuke and Ino took care of the crazy man that had caused all of this mayhem.

000

When Shikadai woke up, he was back in his bed at home. He had got up to go find his parents when he heard a familiar voice. "What the hell was that back there?!" It was the seventh hokage speaking. He then heard his father sigh.

"It's a curse. Many, many years ago, my clan fought a man who put a curse on our clan. It was the last thing he did before he died. So now, random members of our clan are born with it. We never know who it is until the lose it and the curse destroys someone that upset the person. I was really hoping Shikadai wouldn't be the one, but he is. I had a feeling, but it wasn't proved until tonight." There were multiple gasps throughout the Nara house hold. All the adults that had been there that night gather around for some answers.

"Is there anyway to control it?" He heard Sasuke's voice.

"There is, but I don't know how to do it.. Nobody does." He paused for a moment. "Actually, there might be one person. But she is nearly impossible to reach..."

"Well, who is it?" This time, he heard Sakura's voice asking the question.

After a moment, Shikamaru spoke. "My sister."


	2. Chapter 2

"You have a sister?" Chouji asked. Everyone had a look of surprise on their faces, since nobody knew this fact about Shikamaru. _I have an aunt..._ Shikadai though to himself.

Shikamaru nodded. "I do.. She might be difficult to find because she is.. or was, I'm not quite sure, in the Anbu Black Ops. I haven't spoken to her in years. I don't even know if she's still alive." As the words left his mouth, he looked down at the floor.

"This could be tricky, but I can probably track her down. Oh, and Kakashi has been working with the Anbu lately. Maybe he knows if she is still alive." The hokage spoke, hope apparent in his voice. The group of adults turned to look at the oldest man in the room.

"Name?" Was all he asked.

"Satori." Shikamaru answered. And as he did so, Kakashi's eyes widened, and then he tried to compose himself as soon as possible. "What? Is something wrong? Do you know her?"

The former hokage gulped. "Oh, I know her.. She's alive and well. But, shes your sister, Shikamaru?.." The younger man merely nodded. "I think it would be better if you were the one to contact her, Naruto. We aren't exactly on good terms." Everyone got curious looks on their faces, wanting to know more. Naruto simply nodded. He stood and headed towards the door.

"I'll get on this right now. Hinata, are you ready to go? I'll walk you home." His wife nodded and stood, waving to everyone in the room. "Sasuke, I'd hate to ask this late at night, but can you help me? I would just ask Kakashi, but apparently he can't. And Shikamaru needs to stay here for Shikadai since Temari has a mission tomorrow." His former enemy nodded and stood, saying a quick goodbye to his wife. "I'll meet you there shortly." The hokage spoke. Sasuke nodded and left, heading towards the office of the hokage.

As the house slowly started to clear out, Shikamaru spoke. "Kakashi," The older man stopped, waiting for the younger to continue. "So, what happened between you two?"

Kakashi sighed before speaking. "Well.. our relationship is... complicated. You see, years ago, we had to go on a mission. We were a pretend couple. Which was fine, because back then we were best friends. But, as the mission went on, the longer we were pretending, the less fake it seemed. And, well, we ended up actually dating, which is a stupid mistake when you're in the black ops. Any type of relationship in the Anbu is a bad idea, especially a romantic one. Everything was going fine for a couple of years, we even talked about getting married. That wasn't allowed, so we would have had to leave the black ops and probably even leave the Land of Fire. But, we both decided it would be better to stay with our careers rather than each other." He paused, taking in a breath. "I.. I still love her, I do, but its just hard to see her. And the last time I did, she tried to kill me."

"So, you're saying that you were going to be my brother in law. How strange.." Temari looked at her husband.

"Is that really all you got from the story?" She then turned to look at the white haired man in the room. "I think it's a romantic, yet tragic story. I'm so sorry, Kakashi. I really wish things would have worked out better for you. I honestly never pictured you as a romantic type, anyway." Kakashi just slightly smiled at her comment, before leaving. And when he heard the door shut, Shikadai ran back to his room without being detected.

* * *

As Naruto entered his office, it was about three thirty in the morning, and Sasuke was already hard at work. Going to all of the files they had on current female anbu black ops. Hundreds of files later, they finally found her. Shikamaru was right, she was difficult to detect. But, it seemed she had been an anbu for over twenty years. "Just how old is his sister?" Naruto asked himself. There wasn't much about her in the file, other than her first name only and some former teammates. One of which was Kakashi Hatake. "Ah, so they were teammates, of course. I bet Kakashi sensei did something stupid to piss her off. Dumb old perv." The current hokage laughed at his own joke. "Sasuke could you--" Before Naruto could finish, the dark haired man cut him off.

"On it." Was all he said before leaving the room. It really was nice to have Sasuke back.

* * *

Around 7:30 AM, the Nara house got a phone call. Shikamaru standing up from his spot at the table, he picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Nara residence, Shikamaru speaking." Waiting a few moments for the caller to speak. "You already found her? I see.. Yes, I'll be there after I drop Shikadai off at school.. Yeah, okay. See you soon." The man then hung up the phone and put his breakfast plate up. Normally, he would get scolded at for not finishing his breakfast, but Temari had already left for her mission. "Shikadai, try to finish getting ready. I need to get to work earlier than normal." His son simply nodded and finished his breakfast, while Shikamaru went to finish getting dressed.

And once they were both ready, they left the house. "Hey dad, if you really need to go, I can walk myself to school today. Plus, Inojin's house is on the way. Since I'm early, I can just wait and walk with him. It would be better than sitting outside of the school until it was actually time to be there anyway." His father thought for a moment, before nodding and telling him goodbye.

Shikamaru then watch his son walk away from him. Turning the opposite way, he made it to work as soon as possible. Making his way inside the building, he was greeted by many people. He was a popular person, considering he was practically second in command to the hokage. Finally, making it to the top floor, he entered the hokage's office and approached the desk. Naruto was lying across his desk, fast asleep. Sasuke, on the other hand, was wide awake and finishing his morning work.

Carrying a stack of paperwork to the leader's table, Sasuke dropped it on top, right next to Naruto so it would wake him up. Which it did, and as he sat up straight, he went into defense mode, muttering some random words that neither of the two other men could understand. Shikamaru and Sasuke both just rolled their eyes and carried on. "So, when is she expected to arrive?" Nara's calm voice broke the silence.

"She's expected within the next hour. However, I hope you're okay with this, but I went ahead and told everyone that was there that night to meet us here for a meeting. If you don't want anyone to know about anything more, it's understandable since its about your family. But, I think its important to keep them all in the loop for safety reasons." Naruto spoke, the man he was speaking to just nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know I'm not the best writer, but I'm hoping and trying to improve. And I know its highly unlikely for all of these adults to have been captured, but I decided to go with it anyway. I will add more about what happened in the next chapter during the meeting.


End file.
